Void Termina
Void Termina also known as the Destroyer of Worlds, the Essence of Chaos and the Astral Birth is an ancient cosmic entity that serves as the final boss of Kirby Star Allies. He is shown to be able to alterate his appearance greatly during his fight against Kirby. He is worshipped as a diety by Hyness, Zan Partizanne, Flamberge and Francisca who bare his insigna and were the ones who freed him from his prison: a giant heart he was sealed within. Void is said to exist in every single universe and was studied by The Ancients, which led him to being sealed away by a group of four heroes for the harm he could cause to the Kirby multiverse. History Long ago, The Ancients spotted Void Termina's existence when studying Another Dimension. They studied the cosmic entity and wrote a scroll about how to seal him away if needed, the extent of their research is unknown but it is said they they may have purposefully destroyed most of their knowledge of Void Termina to avoid someone with ill intent to abuse of his destructive power. Void Termina was eventually sealed away by four heroes using heart spears like the Ancients wrote. When he was banished, Hyness tried to obtain his revenge on the ancients by resurrecting the "Destroyer of Worlds" but he was ultimately defeated by Kirby and his allies. Void Termina is said to be able to take various form depending on the type of energy used to summon it. The official descriptions of the "Astral Birth" fight mentions that when Void is destroyed after being summoned by either "positive" or "negative" energy, he can incarnate as a new very powerful existence that acts as pure incarnation of the type of energy used to summon Void Termina. A lot of the wording used for said descriptions seems to imply that the members of Kirby's species as well as Zero/Dark Matter are such incarnations. Some parts of these descriptions were lost in translation and in the original version, Void Termina is refered to as "born as the origin of all chaotic possibilities, being matters of Dream, Dark, Soul, or Heart..." all of which are incredibly important concepts in the Kirby multiverse and would make him the creator of most of the laws of physics that govern said multiverse as well as the beings that are incarnations of these concepts including the soul bosses, Dark Matter, most of the magic and Kirby's species. Combat Void Termina is fought on an asteroid with a circular flat top. You have the Star Allies Sparkler, a ship that you and your friends pilot throughout the fight. Even though there are no barriers, you cannot fall off the stage, since you stop moving when you hit the edge. Phase 1 (Humanoid Demon God) During this phase, Void Termina takes on the form of a gorilla hybrid. In this phase, he attacks by sending shockwaves (either by punching the floor or jumping around and stomping the stage) and swinging swords (sometimes augmenting their power with elemental energy). Void Termina can only be damaged if you shoot the eye on his body. It starts off on his belly, then jumps to one shoulder after taking enough damage, then goes to the other after taking enough damager, then the back side (at which point the swords appear), and then his forehead. Once his health is depleted, Void Termina collapses as his swords (and, due to an unpatched error, his hands) vanish. Kirby and his friends can make their way into Void Termina's gaping mouth to enter Phase 2, but the Star Allies Sparkler will have to be left behind since it is too big. The Shockwaves can be parried if you barrel-roll the Star Allies Sparkler and go through their wake. Phase 2 (Heart) During his second phase, you are inside Void Termina's body and have to attack his heart. It will shoot symbols in your direction, but these symbols often lose their way and bounce around randomly and slowly, making them easy to avoid. As it takes damage, the heart will counterattack by shooting blood from the ceiling, though that can be avoided. Once it takes enough damage, four handles poke their way from the underside. Grab the handles and move onward as you recover the Star Allies Sparkler, which you left behind when entering Void Termina. The Star Allies Sparkler is not used in this phase. Kirby's friends will be revived if their health was drained to nothing in this phase once the heart is defeated. Phase 3 (Bird/Angel God) During this phase, Void Termina transforms into a bird-like creature. He will start off by doing a power dive in your direction to sideswipe your ship (the Star Allies Sparkler) and damage you. This can be avoided by jumping over his wing. After the eye on his belly is destroyed, Void Termina resorts to using a bow to launch elemental arrows. These arrows will leave a damaging trail related to their element in their wake, though you can destroy them with an element inimical to theirs. After it takes enough damage on his right shoulder, Void Termina's weak point will shift to his left shoulder, and vice versa. This gives the horror an idea: send spears raining down. The spears can be avoided if you steer your ship out of their landing spot, which is marked with a circle that appears underneath. After his shoulders are both defeated, Void Termina resorts to a giant axe. When it strikes, a shockwave is generated from the impact. These shockwaves can be avoided just like in Phase 1: plowing through their wake mid-barrel roll or jumping over them. Once the eye on his back is destroyed, Void Termina summons a giant Master Crown to shoot lasers. Destroying the eye on his head defeats Void Termina, and you can enter his mouth again, leaving behind the Star Allies Sparkler again. Phase 4 (Nucleus/Void Soul - Essence Of Chaos) During his final phase, you will be inside Void Termina's body again, but you do not have your ship with you. Void Termina's core will appear in the middle of the arena as a purple ball of energy. In Soul Melter or harder of the Ultimate Choice, Void Soul (Essence Of Chaos) appears instead. He looks the same but is cyan. In Soul Melter EX of the Ultimate Choice, Void Soul is white and known as Void - Astral Birth, and his eyes and mouth are red. It has the following moveset: *'Circle Of Friends': When it kicks off the fight, Void Termina's core jumps to the centre of the arena and launches two shockwaves that turn Kirby's allies against him. These allies can have their heroic personality restored if Kirby uses his Friend Hearts on them. Void Soul launches three (four on Soul Melter EX as Void - Astral Birth) shockwaves and moves around when he uses the move. *'Pleasant Dream': Void Termina's core widens its eyes and launches a barrage of energy pellets. These energy pellets have their firing angle rotated 5 to 15 degrees per second and can be guarded. In Soul Melter and higher, Void Soul launches more of the bullets and his firing angle rotation is faster and can even reverse direction. Soul Melter EX has him add insult to injury by launching lasers from his body. *'Sprint': Void Soul cannot use this attack on Soul Melter, though Void Termina's core can bounce around the stage before going into the background and returning to stomp on Kirby three times before charging him from the background. In Soul Melter EX, Void Soul can use the attack while flooding the arena with water to hinder your movement. **'Deadly Bound': Although he cannot use Void Termina's Core's sprint on Soul Melter, Void Soul can use a variant known as Deadly Bound. Void Soul splits into four and he and the clones jump onto the stage one at a time. Void Soul and his clones share their health bar, so memorizing which one of them is real is unimportant. In Soul Melter EX, Void Soul and his copies come in two at a time. *'Dark Matter Laser': Void Termina's core transforms into a Dark Matter. It then fires five lasers. These lasers leave a star trail in their wake. **The first comes from one side of the stage. **The second comes from the opposite side. **The third comes from one top corner. **The fourth comes from the opposite top corner. **The last laser comes from the centre and Void Termina's core rotates. **Void Soul floods the arena when he uses this move. **'Loud Song': After losing half his HP, Void Soul has a variant of this move and can fire a flurry of lasers as follows: ***3 from the top of one side of the stage. ***3 at the bottom of the other side. ***4 from the background, one row. ***4 from the background, two rows. ***8 from the background, four rows. ***In Soul Melter EX, the third, fourth, and fifth barrages are erratic and can change their angle. *'Laughing Needle': Void Termina's core jumps to the centre of the stage as it bursts into laughter and pokes needles from its body. These needles will damage anyone/-thing in their way and just touching the needles counts as getting skewered. **'Full Smile': In his version of the move, Void Soul splits into four. The four Void Souls do the same thing, although their needles are rotated 22.5 degrees to better match the original. In Soul Melter EX, the clones can attack at the same level and do the attack twice: at the top and then at the bottom, or vice versa. Void Soul's clones share their health bar with him, just like in his deadly bound, so memorizing where the real one is does not matter. *'Shooter Cutter': Void Termina's core cannot use this attack, but Void Soul can. He fires three waves of cutter blades. The cutter blades can be inhaled for the cutter ability as befits their boomerang-esque nature. In Soul Melter EX, the last wave is a rapid-fired barrage. Otherwise, the waves match Marx's version in their pattern. Phase 5 (Laser Clash) After it takes enough damage, Void Termina's core spasms and fires lasers everywhere, but his battle is not over yet! Kirby, his friends, and the core are regurgitated and clash (Kirby and his friends use their Star Allies Sparkler.) in a laser duel. To win this phase, you have to mash the button to push the laser clash to Void Termina's core. Once it is beaten five times, Void Termina's core collapses and explodes, apparently killing the deity himself. Phase 5 (Void - Astral Birth) An alternate Phase 5 occurs in Soul Melter EX when Void Soul loses half his HP, turning him into Void - Astral Birth. It starts with the boss using his Shooter Cutter. The fight continues with a new moveset given to him: *'Dark Mind Laser': Void Soul transforms into his dark matter form, slides across the screen with mirrors, and fires a laser at them, and it rebounds and goes around the stage erratically. The mirrors, now white, cannot be destroyed unlike in their original appearance. Dark Mind used this attack in his second phase. *'Deadly Star': Void Soul transforms into a meteor and charges around, damaging anyone intercepted by him. Drawcia used this attack in her second phase when she became Drawcia Soul in Kirby Canvas Curse. *'Song Laser': Void Soul can now use his Loud Song, but the third, fourth, and fifth blast barrages can change their angle, making them harder to avoid, and more barrages can be fired. Descriptions Void Termina pause screen (phase 1) "Rise! Oh, Dark Lord of Despair! Crush the stars! Lay waste to care! Rise and cover the land in sorrows! May your symphony of emptiness bring the end of all tomorrows!" Void Termina pause screen (phase 2) "The shocking true form of Void Termina has been revealed! Born from the total absence of care and composed of dark energy, he has awakened from a state of mere existence to that of true sentience. He now desires only one thing…to CRUSH all opposition!" Void Termina pause screen (phase 3) "Rise! Oh, Dark Lord of Despair! Crush the stars! Lay waste to care! Upon your wing, dark judgment bring! May your symphony of tragedy cause the end of everything!" Void Termina pause screen (phase 4) "As the spring breeze blows, a young traveler appears. After greeting new friends and bidding farewell to old ones, his path has finally led him here. Let's beat this guy already! After that, lunch and a nap!" Void Termina pause screen (phase 2, the Ultimate Choice) "Hatred, obsession, jealousy, greed... The darkness gathered by Hyness has transformed into a corrupt power within Void Termina that conflicts with his newly forged soul. Chaos descends, but... you'll be OK. The Star Allies have your back!" Void Termina pause screen (phase 4, the Ultimate Choice) "No one knows from whence he came, only that he has existed for aeons, unchanging and unrelenting. Perpetually roaming the cosmos, he has finally arrived. And now, he has begun to feel. To desire. To think. Within the void, there lurks...a Soul!" Void Soul pause screen "No telling if it's true, but according to the ancient scrolls, Void Termina may rise again in other forms depending on whether positive or negative energy is gathered. It seems this being of darkness will wander the galaxy until one day he is reborn into a new existence. When he returns, hopefully it will be as...a friend." Void Termina (phase 2, the Ultimate Choice EX) "Void exists in all dimensions, but his shining form in another dimension inspired the ancients to transcribe his mysteries in sacred texts. What will be written next? Will the new scrolls describe a destroyer of worlds, or an ally to the stars?" Void - Astral Birth "The final battle at hand, Void takes his first steps toward a new age. In place of tyrannical rage, will he find... naptime? Gentle breezes? Treats? He may even dream again... a dream of friends reunited!" Names in Other Languages *Void Termina: **Japanese: Ende Niru (Final Nothing. Niru comes from Latin Nil (nothing).) **Spanish: Vacío Final (Final Void) **French: Vide Termina **Italian: Vuoto Termina (Void Termina) **Portuguese: Vacuo Termina **Latin: Vacuus Finis (Void of the end) *Void Soul: **Tamashi No Niru (Soul of Nothing) **Spanish: El Espíritu Vacíi (Spirit of the Void), El Alma Vacíi (Void's Soul) **French: L'âme du Void (Spirit of the Void) **Italian: L'anima Vuoti (Spirit of the Void) **Portuguese: O Alma Vacui (Spirit of the Void) **Latin: Ille Animus Vacuī (Soul of the Void) *Void - Astral Birth: **Japanese: Niru (Nothing) **Spanish: Vuide - El Nacimiento Estrelle (French voice for Vuide, from French Vuide, meaning "void". Nacimiento Estrelle means "birth of the stars".) **French: Vuide - Le Naissance De La Estoile (Void - Birth of the Stars.) **Portuguese: Vuoto - O Nascimiento Estrele (Vuoto comes from Italian Vuoto (void). The phrase Nascimiento Estrelle means "birth of the stars".) **Italian: Vuoto (Void) **Latin: Nīrus (From Japanese Niru, from Latin Nīl (nothing, void). This is a masculine fourth declension noun.) Trivia *If he is defeated when performing Deadly Bound or Full Smile, the Void Soul that suffered the killing blow will become the real deal before he explodes and the other Void Souls will all vanish as if they were the fakes. This can occur in Soul Melter EX, but getting this result is much harder to do since Void Soul transitions to his Void - Astral Birth phase after (both) taking enough damage and going through one loop of all his first phase attacks. *Void Termina and Star Dream are tied for the most phases out of any boss. Void Termina has five phases in story mode (Starting form > Heart > Bird > Core > Endgame) and when he is fought in the boss rush at the hardest difficulty level (Starting form > Heart > Bird > Soul > Void - Astral Birth). Star Dream has five phases (Starting form > Virtual Space Manipulator > Galactic Nova > Pillars > Heart) when it is fought as Star Dream Soul OS. *The hilts of Void Termina's swords appear similar to the Master Crown, and the boss even summons a projection of the crown itself to fire lasers in his 3rd phase. *Void - Astral Birth is hinted to be a corrupted form of Kirby in his pause screen description. *One of the faces made by Void Termina's core when it idles is similar to Zero Two's "angel" face (seen briefly at the start of the battle, before he reveals his true form). **Void's pause screen also features him doing Zero Two's Angel Face. **The three variants of Void Termina's core often do Kirby faces. The most notable one being the smiley Kirby face Void does as he is defeated and incarned. *Kirby and Void Termina share the same voice actress and every one of his sound effects are actually distorted version of the ones used for Kirby. **Void Termina's core is also made to look similar to Kirby and the battle theme of Void Soul is a heavily remixed version of Green Greens's music. **Additionally, Void - Astral Birth's theme is a 8 bit remix of Green Greens to make it sound like the original Green Greens (albeit entirely in Minor), beginning to play in his second phase. *Void Termina's core share some attacks with Drawcia Soul and Dark Mind. *Void Termina's core resembles a Dark Matter while it performs Dark Matter Laser and Hyness implies that Void Termina has control over Dark Matter. **Additionally, his ability to create things he has witnessed out of nothing is similar in both concept and appearance to an ability displayed by the Dark Matter clone in Kirby: Planet Robobot. This ability was later confirmed by the developers to be the ability to create things from memory, which could once again imply a relation between Dark Matter and Void Termina. **The splash screen seen during the astral birth Void's fight is inspired from the design of Hyper Zone, which is the place where Zero (whose form Void resembles in his design) is fought in Kirby's Dream Land 3 (before his apparent transformation into Zero Two). Category:Final Bosses Category:Kirby bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Deities Category:Dark Matter Category:The Ancients